Retribution
by tstormch
Summary: Dean and Sam take a job as farm hands to investigate a possible Cult taken place. They find themselves in the middle of torture and slavery. Sam gets the brunt of the punishment as the farmer favors Dean more as a great work hand on the farm. Sam also gets hallucinations of Lucifer returning.


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **RETRIBUTION**

 **BUNKER 9 A.M.**

 _(Sam walks into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee. He goes to turn around and Deans right there.)_

SAM: Dude you scared the hell out of me.

DEAN: Sorry. ( _Sits down at the small kitchen table, putting his head in his hands.)_

SAM: ( _Looking at him.)_ You ok?

DEAN: No. Got a pounding headache. ( _Sam sits down near him.)_

SAM: Dean you don't get headaches.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ What is it a sin to have a headache once in a blue moon?

SAM: No but you barley get much of a sniffle. When you get sick it's serious.

DEAN: I'm fine Sam I just need a couple pain pills and I'll be good. ( _Sam stands up and gets a bottle of pain pills out of one of the covered and hands it to him_. _Dean takes three out and pops into his mouth chases it down with water.)_ So anything on the agenda for today?

SAM: No other then you rest.

DEAN: Sam. ( _Sam stares at him.)_ Fine. I'll go and watch some TV. ( _Walks into the living room and lies across the couch turning the TV on.)_

SAM: ( _Walks in and looks at Dean.)_ I'm going to get some groceries. I'll be back in an hour or so. ( _Starts up the stairs Dean yells out.)_

DEAN: Don't forget my pie. And don't bring a whole bunch of healthy crap home.

SAM: ( _Continues up the stairs.)_ Ok Dean. ( _Dean smiles and sits back watching the TV. He starts to dose off and falls asleep.)_

 **SUPERMARKET**

 _(Sam is just throwing in some pain pills into the cart. He starts down a health isle and grabs a few things. The he grabs potato chips for Dean. He gets to the bakery grabbing an apple pie and putting it into the cart. All the sudden Sam recognizes someone across the store. It looks like Lucifer. He stands there a minute breathing heavy. Someone walks in front of him saying excuse me and loses sight of him. Sam anxiously looks around to no avail. He starts headed to the cashier stations and notices him standing in line. Sam stops in his tracks. Lucifer looks his way and catches eye of Sam. He smiles at him. Sam purposely goes down an isle and turns around. He peers over to where he saw him. He's gone. Sam stands there in fear.)_

 **BUNKER 1 ½ HOUR LATER**

 _(Sam comes down the stairs with six plastic bags in hand. He walks over to the kitchen. Dean sits up.)_

DEAN: Sammy?

SAM: ( _Putting the groceries on the counter.)_ Yeah.

DEAN: _(Stands up and stretches. He walks over to Sam.)_ You were gone thirty minutes longer then you said.

SAM: ( _Taking groceries out.)_ Oh… well they were busy to. ( _Dean digs through the bags and finds his pie.)_

DEAN: There you are. ( _Kisses the package. Sam stands there staring at him.)_

SAM: I see you're feeling better.

DEAN: Yeah thanks to the pie. ( _Grabs a knife out of the drawer.)_

SAM: Is that all you're going to eat?

DEAN: _(Cuts the pie, putting the slice into the plate.)_ No. I'll eat dinner afterwards. _(Sam nods his head.)_ Oh we got a fax from Mills. She said the house isn't haunted anymore thanks to us. However, they're running into cultists. They're stealing people's cattle and pigs. And the owners end up finding their carcasses either in their fields or barns with a hexagram burned around the animal they sacrificed.

SAM: ( _Putting food away.)_ Who are these people sacrificing for?

DEAN: To them, Satin. ( _Sam stares at him.)_

SAM: Where did she say it is? _(Dean stares at him.)_

 **WACO, TEXAS**

 **3:45 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam pull up to a hundred acre farm. They have help wanted at the entrance to their drive as they drive down the long driveway. They pull up to a ranch style home and get out of the car. They're greeted by a tall slender sixty year old farmer. He goes to shake their hands.)_

JOHN: Howdy, the name is John. What might your names be?

DEAN: ( _Smiling big, thinking in the back of his mind, ole farmer John.)_ Hi, I'm Dean this is my brother Sam.

JOHN: Nice to meet you both. You all here for the opening I have. I could use a couple of good strong farm hands.

DEAN: Absolutely.

JOHN: That's great! Either one of you know anything about repair machinery, engines of a sort?

DEAN: I work on cars engines.

JOHN: That's good enough. Tractor engines are less complicated. And as for you Sam I got some fence mending I could have you do. Only if you two boys are interested.

DEAN: Were interested. ( _Sam nods in agreement.)_

JOHN: Great! You start in the morning. Workman's quarters are in the guest house right over there. ( _He points to a small house next to a barn.)_ Get a good night's rest we start five in the morning for you Sam. And six for you Dean. ( _The farmer walks away. Sam looks at Dean.)_

SAM: What the hell is that about?

DEAN: What?

SAM: Five in the morning and you at six?

DEAN: He must know I'm not an early riser. ( _Sam stares at him. Dean taps him on the arm.)_ Let's go see what this place looks like inside. ( _Inside the little house is well furnished and clean.)_ It's quaint.

SAM: Yeah like a grandmothers house would be. ( _They walk down the hall and see the bedrooms. John walks up behind them.)_

JOHN: I'll show your rooms. Dean your bedroom is right there. ( _Dean peers in. it's a large king bed. Dean smiles at Sam. Sam smiles laughing to himself.)_ And Sam yours is just down the hall. ( _Sam follows him and shows him his room. It's a twin bed and a smaller room.)_ Dinner is at seven. Enjoy your sleep tonight. ( _Sam stares at his room dean comes up behind him.)_

DEAN: What the hell?

SAM: That's what I thought.

DEAN: Guess better not say anything. Were here for a short time anyway Sammy.

SAM: I already don't like it here. And it's not because of the room. Farmer John freaks me out a bit.

DEAN: You too? He might be one of the cultists here.

SAM: What drew you out to this place?

DEAN: Because of the location was centered here.

SAM: That's encouraging.

DEAN: Just keep your gun on you at all times. ( _Sam not wanting him to leave nods yes. Dean starts to go to his room. As he does john comes back before they close their doors.)_

JOHN: I meant to tell you all. We serve dinner in your rooms, so no need to come out looking for it.

DEAN: Ok thanks. ( _John walks away. Dean looks down the hall at Sam as if to ask ok? And they both shut their doors.)_

 **5 A.M.**

 _(John walks up to Sam's room and pounds on the door.)_

JOHN: Wake up Sam. Time to go to work. ( _Sam opens the door.)_

SAM: I'm up. ( _Grabs his jacket and follows John out. Outside he takes Sam to a fence that's messed up and hands him thick leather gloves.)_

JOHN: Everything you need is in that hay cart over there. The barbed wires and nails and hammer are in there. I would like you to get about fifty feet of fence done by lunch. If you don't there will be displinary actions taken. ( _Walks away Sam stands there.)_

 **6 A.M.**

 _(Dean starts out his door, John walks up to him.)_

JOHN: Ah see you're ready to work. I like that. You want any breakfast?

DEAN: Sure.

JOHN: Let's go then.

DEAN: What about Sam?

JOHN: He already had some. He was anxious to get started on his work. _(Dean stares at him.)_

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 _(Dean is working on a large tractor. He's covered in grease. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and looks around. John walks over to him with a bottle of water.)_

JOHN: Here you go thought you might need this.

DEAN: Thanks I did. ( _Opens the bottle up and drinks it.)_

JOHN: How's it all coming?

DEAN: Just about done with the tune up. Should be good as new.

JOHN: Great job! I got another one for you that won't start in the barn. When you're done here go in there and see what you can do.

DEAN: Ok. I will check it out. ( _John walks over to his four wheeler and drives off. Sam is still working on the fence about twenty feet of it done. John comes driving up beside him.)_

JOHN: Hey Sam how's it coming?

SAM: Not bad. I was just going to get some more barbed wire to start the next twenty feet.

JOHN: Ah. Should be about thirty by now. Keep at though you'll get it. ( _Drives off. Sam stands there wiping sweat off his brow.)_

 **12:15 P.M.**

 _(Sam gets the fence done plus an extra ten feet. He leans on the hay trailer from thirst and fatigue. John drives up to him.)_

JOHN: What ya doing slacking on the job.

SAM: Slacking? I did ten extra feet of fence.

JOHN: What the hell for? All I asked for was fifty feet. ( _Sam remains quiet.)_ Anyway hope on. I got another project for you. ( _Sam gets on. John drives him to a barn next to some cattle. They stop by the barn.)_ You see that heap by the barn there. ( _Sam looks at a huge eight foot tall dung heap.)_ I want that spread across that field over there. It'll help with that grass growth. I got a wheel barrel there and a pitch fork. I'd like to see you get half of that done by dinner then you'll be done for the day. ( _Sam stands up.)_

SAM: Is there any way I can get some water?

JOHN: What you thirsty or something?

SAM: It's really hot out. I could use some.

JOHN: Well I'll see what I can muster up. ( _Drives off. Sam glares at him. John drives up to the barn Dean is in. He's got the tractor running smooth as silk. John gets off his four wheeler and stands there.)_ Well Dean you done it again. You're phenomenal with machinery. I'm impressed. Come to lunch and rest awhile. It's mighty hot one today.

DEAN: Where's Sam he coming to lunch?

JOHN: I got him on a project. He'll be along later. Sit down here in the shade at this table and I'll get your lunch. ( _Dean sits down on the lawn chair by a plastic table. He gets on his phone and texts Sam. He types in, how is it going dude. You ok? John comes out with his lunch on a tray with a beer and sandwich and chips.)_ Here you go. You enjoy that. I got some things to tend to.

DEAN: Thank you. ( _John goes back into the main house and his land line rings. He walks to the kitchen phone and answers it.)_

JOHN: Yes sir I got two new prospects. ( _Pauses a minute.)_ They're brothers by the name of Dean and Sam Winchester. ( _Pauses a second and yells out.)_ They're what? ( _Pauses a minute.)_ Thanks for telling me. What do I do? They could easily find us out. ( _Pauses a minute.)_ Yes sir I'll wait for your arrival. Good bye.

 **8 P.M.**

 _(Sam is in his room laying on the bed exhausted. He looks at his phone and sees Deans message. He texts back were in the middle of a cornfield and they're a lot of ears. A few seconds later there's a soft knock at the door. Sam gets up and opens the door. Dean is standing there.)_

SAM: Dean! What are you doing?

DEAN: Come to check on you after that text. You ok?

SAM: I'm fine. What have you been doing?

DEAN: Fixing anything that needs fixed how about you?

SAM: He's having me do odd jobs around. Working me to the bone.

DEAN: Really?

SAM: He hasn't you?

DEAN: Just repair work. Nothing major.

SAM: Huh. You better get back to your room. Don't want to get in trouble.

DEAN: Real quick, find any kind of hint of a cult? I've been in one barn but found nothing.

SAM: Haven't been in any barn yet, but I was near one. I'll look tomorrow.

DEAN: Ok be careful. ( _Walks back to his room and closes the door.)_

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 **1:30 P.M.**

 _(Dean is working on a combine. He wipes the sweat away from his forehead and looks around. No sign of John with water. On the other side of the farm Sam is snooping around a barn. He walks around back of it. He looks around and notices a pentagram burnt into the ground. Sam sneaks back around the barn and runs into John.)_

JOHN: Hey, Sam. Done with cleaning the barn out?

SAM: Yeah. I was looking for you to see what else you needed done.

JOHN: That's a boy. Come on I got a little lighter job for you today. I got some dishes needed scrubbing and cleaned up in the kitchen. ( _They go into the house. To the kitchen.)_ Need anything to drink.

SAM: Water will be fine.

JOHN: ( _Hands him a bottle of water.)_ There you go. I'm sorry I've been so cross to you lately. Just work around here never stops and I'm very behind. Once you're behind the work just piles up on yah. Get those dishes done, and you have some time to relax till dinner. ( _John walks out of the house. Sam drinks out of the water bottle and starts on the dishes. Outside, Dean is still working on the combine. His head starts hurting. He grabs both sides of his head cringing in pain. John walks into the barn Dean is at and sees him on the ground holding the sides of his head. He rushes to his side)_ Hey, you ok?

DEAN: Argh bad headache!

JOHN: I better get you to the hospital.

DEAN: No hospital. Just get me inside. And tell Sam.

JOHN: You don't take chances with headaches that bad. To the Hospital you are going. ( _He escorts Dean to his truck and they drive off. Sam notices John driving away. Sam gets the dishes done and starts looking around the house for clues. He cautiously looks from room to room. He notices a study like room. He walks into the room and scans through papers. He notices a copy of a tablet. He looks at it with interest. It reads on the top Knights of Hell tablet. Sam stares at it in fear.)_

SAM: ( _Talks to himself.)_ Dean!

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

 _(John arrives back with Dean. They both get out. John walks over to Dean.)_

JOHN: You should go straight to bed to relax and rest. I'll bring a good dinner to you. ( _Dean walks to the guest house slowly. John goes into the main house. Inside the guest house Dean starts to go in his own room. He looks down the hall toward Sam's room and walks over to it. He knocks on the door. Sam opens it almost immediately.)_

SAM: Dean, come in. ( _Dean walks in and sits at the edge of the bed.)_ I found two things today. ( _Dean sits there staring at him weakly. Sam notices.)_ Are you ok?

DEAN: I just got back from the hospital. I got one of those severe headaches. It caused me to fall to the ground it was so bad.

SAM: What they say? Who took you?

DEAN: John did. And the doctors said I got some form of stress migraines and gave me pain meds for it.

SAM: Dean like I said before you don't get headaches of any kind.

DEAN: I know. I need Cas. He would know for sure.

SAM: You better get back to your room. John will probably be back to check on you. ( _Helps him to his feet. Dean slowly walks out of the room into his own. Inside his room he sits at the edge of his bed and looks across the room.)_

DEAN: Cas I need you. I don't know what's going on with me. _(Cas shows up in front of him.)_

CAS: What are you and Sam doing here? You're right in the hotspot bed of Demons.

DEAN: ( _Looks up at him.)_ Come again?

CAS: You and Sam are in danger here. ( _Cas looks at Deans eyes.)_ You're being poisoned. You have some demonic origin to your illness.

DEAN: I had this headache before we left home.

CAS: You contracted it there. But the illness is being fed here. I might as well tell you now. Crowley has escaped his prison. I don't know how or who could've freed him but he's out there somewhere. And I have a suspicion he may be here.

DEAN: Think Sam has the same illness?

CAS: Has he had any symptoms of any kind?

DEAN: No.

CAS: Then chances are he doesn't. But you two need to get out of here. ( _The door handle starts to turn. They both look at it. Cas disappears. John walks in with a meal.)_

JOHN: This should make you feel better. ( _Gives Dean baked chicken and green beans.)_

DEAN: Thank you.

JOHN: You get better. Have a new task for you tomorrow. ( _John walks out of the room closing the door. Cas shows up in the corner of the room.)_

CAS: Dean I need to get you two out of here. You're sick and its only going to get worse.

DEAN: Can't you heal me?

CAS: Not here, they'll pick up on it. I'm going to see what they're doing to Sam.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ What do you mean? He was fine when I saw him a few minutes ago.

CAS: I want to make sure Dean. I'll let you know. I'll be back. ( _In Sam's room he's eating bread and soup. Cas shows up. Sam notices and jumps back.)_

SAM: Cas. What are you doing here.

CAS: Dean called for me. ( _Noticing what Sam is eating.)_ Why is it your just eating bread and soup and Dean has a full course meal?

SAM: What? I've been getting this the whole week we've been here.

CAS: ( _Looks Sam over.)_ You're malnourished and dehydrated. And Dean has a demonic virus.

SAM: What?

CAS: I need to get you out of here, but Dean isn't going to want to leave his car.

SAM: So one of us will have to drive and one you take home to the bunker. I'll do it. You take him home.

CAS: It would be better you went home together. But leaving is going to be a problem

SAM: Why would it be a problem? They're just cultists. I found the evidence.

CAS: They're demons, Sam. They'll track you down. I'll come up with something you just hang tight. ( _In Deans room he's laying back after eating. Cas shows up at his bedside.)_ Sam is malnourished and dehydrated. ( _Dean sits up fast. And cringes in pain from the headache.)_

DEAN: He's malnourished?! That Son of a…

CAS: ( _Interrupts.)_ Easy Dean you're not much of any kind of condition to do anything about it either.

DEAN: Starving my brother I'm in condition to take on an army!

CAS: I think Crowley is responsible.

DEAN: You had him caged.

CAS: I did but someone let him out. John's coming. ( _Cas disappears. John walks in Dean stares at him.)_

JOHN: I'll take that plate from you. How you feeling?

DEAN: Right as rain.

JOHN: That's good. Get some rest and I'll set you on your new project tomorrow.

DEAN: Sounds just dandy. ( _John starts to walk out. Dean speaks up.)_ Christos. ( _John quivers as he walks out closing the door. Dean nods yes.)_

 **6 A.M.**

 _(Dean walks out of the room as John is starting down the hall.)_

JOHN: Ready to go, Dean. ( _He nods yes.)_ Great let's get outside. It supposed to rain this afternoon so I want to get as much as we can get done. What I want you to do is put away all the tractors into the barn. I got your brother cleaning out gutters on the house. ( _Dean walks on as John goes walks away. Dean gets onto one of the tractors and starts it. He drives it to the barn. Outside the house, Sam is cleaning out the gutters that are crammed with dirt and leaves. He happens to look to his right and sees Lucifer standing in the field nearby staring up at him. Sam starts breathing heavy with fear. He looks at the gutter and back out at the field, he's gone. Sam continues cleaning the gutter out. Dean is driving another large tractor. He pulls it into the same barn next to the first one. He drives over something as he's parking. He gets out the cab and looks around at what he drove over. He moves the dirt away and it's a body.)_

DEAN: Dammit. ( _Looks around and covers it back up. He gets his phone and texts Sam. He types it's a walk in the park and air feels cold. Dean walks out of the barn to get the combine into its spot.)_

 **6 HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam has ten feet of gutter left to clean out. He gets down off the ladder and scoots it over to clean the rest out. He starts back up the ladder. He starts cleaning out the last of the gutter and hears thunder. He looks across the way to see dark storm clouds approaching. He gets the gutter done and climbs down off the ladder and brings it down. He carries it to the storage shed and puts it away. As he turns around John is walking up to him.)_

JOHN: You get that all done?

SAM: Yeah.

JOHN: Good. I need you to one quick thing for me before this storm hits. I have eight wheel barrels full of gravel. I need you to quickly laying out gravel in the holes of my driveway. The rain from that storm is going to be heavy I'd like to have those holes filled. ( _Sam nods yes and walks over to the first wheel barrel near the drive. He notices about thirty holes to fill and goes to look over at John. He's walking away. Sam sighs and wheels the gravel to the first hole. John walks to where Dean is walking out of the barn and closing the doors. The winds from the storm start picking up. John yells out to Dean.)_ Hey Dean better get inside. It's going to be a bad one. ( _Dean rushes to the guest house and gets inside. He gets in his room and takes off his shoes. He grabs a bottle of water and looks outside after sipping from it. He puts the bottle down and walks out of his room to Sam's. He knocks on the door. No answer. He tries opening the door. As it opens he walks inside.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Looks around the room. He's not there. Dean happens to look outside and notices Sam filling the holes in the drive. It starts to rain and the lightening starts flashing more frequently.)_ Son of a bitch. ( _Dean runs outside to Sam.)_ Sam what are you doing?

SAM: He told me to fill these holes.

DEAN: In the middle of a thunderstorm? Come on, get inside before you get pneumonia.

SAM: I got to get this finished or he'll get mad.

DEAN: Sam, he's not dad! He's no relation what so ever. We don't need to answer to this guy. We found out he's a cultist. I found a body and you found a burnt hexagram.

SAM: You did?

DEAN: Yeah. We need to get out of here and now. We'll call the police.

SAM: I can't leave Dean he'll beat me!

DEAN: What? ( _Sam continues dumping gravel as the rain gets heavier and the winds pick up stronger.)_ Sam stop! Let's get out of here. ( _Touches Sam's back he cringes.)_ What's wrong? ( _Dean lifts Sam's shirt up and sees bruises to his rib cage.)_ That Son of a bitch! Come on Sam let's get into the car and get the hell out of here. ( _Escorts Sam to the car. They both get in. Dean starts it up and backs out. He speeds down the drive and out onto the main road. The rains are heavy and it's hard to see. Sam lays back in pain.)_ That asshole, is trying to kill you Sammy. Not feeding you, beating you. He say why he did? ( _Sam nods no as he stares out the window. Dean sighs.)_ This storm is pretty bad. The first hotel I see we'll stay there and head home tomorrow.

 **40 MILES FROM THE FARM**

 **QUICK MOTEL INN**

 _(Dean pulls into the motel parking lot. It's pouring down heavy and foggy. Sam is asleep. Dean locks the car and walks into the office and gets a room. He gets back into the car and drives over to the room and shuts the car off. He looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: Wake up Sam we're at the hotel. ( _Sam wakes up and looks around.)_ Did he not let you sleep either?

SAM: Yeah, but in the middle of the night he'd come in saying he didn't like my work and started kicking me and punching me.

DEAN: And you didn't retaliate?

SAM: I couldn't. He threatened if did he'd kill you.

DEAN: When did he say this?

SAM: The night before last. He made me promise not to tell you or he'd do it anyway.

DEAN: This guy is going down if I have anything to say about it. Let's get in this hotel before we drown. ( _They both get out of the car and rush into the room. Inside, dean gets into his duffel bag and takes out a beer and hands one to Sam.)_

SAM: Where you get this?

DEAN: John gave me a whole six pack.

SAM: He sure liked you.

DEAN: Yeah maybe to much. How's your ribs?

SAM: Sore but ok.

DEAN: Uh huh. Every time you move I see you cringing. Let me look at them.

SAM: Dean I'm fine.

DEAN: Humor me. ( _Sam lifts his shirt. The bruising has spread.)_ You're not fine Sam. He's busted your ribs but good. I'm going to the store up the street from here and get something to wrap you up with. You stay here ok?

SAM: Dean that storm is too bad. You should stay till it lets up.

DEAN: Its walking distance Sam. I'll be ok. I'll drive over and back. ( _Sam sits there and watches him leave. He grabs the remote and slowly leans against the head board.)_

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

 _(Dean walks back into the room and closes and locks the door. He's wet and takes his coat off. He looks over at Sam he's sound asleep. He puts the bag of wrap on the table and heads to the bathroom. Dean strips off and takes a shower. As he's in there, he suddenly gets one of his severe headaches. He cringes in pain in the middle of the shower. He manages to turn the shower off and get out. He grabs hotel house coat and puts it on and sits on the toilet lid waiting for it to pass.)_

 **9 P.M.**

 _(Dean is sitting at the small table staring out the window. Sam slowly sits up and looks over at Dean.)_

SAM: Dean? ( _Dean looks over at him.)_

DEAN: Hey, how you feeling?

SAM: Pain but other than that I'm ok. ( _Dean stands up and carries the wrap with him.)_

DEAN: Still need to wrap your ribs. So off with the shirt. ( _Sam takes his shirt off. The bruising spread more.)_ I'm going to kill him.

SAM: Kill who?

DEAN: John boy that's who. I wonder if there's an urgent care around here. They're broke Sam, this wrap may make it worse.

SAM: Where's Cas?

DEAN: I tried getting a hold of him. He hasn't showed up yet. Are you able to breath ok?

SAM: Yeah. Just in pain.

DEAN: I'm going to wrap you but not real tight. Just to try to keep your ribs from puncturing your lungs ok?

SAM: Yeah. ( _Dean takes one of the rolls and wraps slowly around his rib cage. Outside the winds pick up again. More storm clouds are an hour away headed they're direction.)_ Sounds like more storms.

DEAN: Yeah. Just great. ( _Finishes up the last wrap.)_ How's that feel?

SAM: Better actually.

DEAN: Good. ( _Sam puts his shirt back on.)_ If it weren't for this weather id get the heck out now. I want to be in the bunker where it's safe. Let's try it Sammy. I don't want to be here any longer then we have to be do you?

SAM: Not really.

DEAN: Let's check out and get out of here.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 _(Dean's driving. Sam is asleep with his seat back and covered in a blanket. Dean occasionally looks over at him and back out at the dark road. It's pouring down rain and occasionally lightning flashes across the sky. Suddenly his vision gets blurred and he gets a sharp pain in his head. He quickly pulls off the road and stops. Dean sits there and lays back in his seat.)_

DEAN: Cas where the heck are you? ( _Suddenly Cas shows up standing in front the car with the headlights shining on him. He's all beat up. Dean sits up.)_ Cas! ( _Gets out of the car in the pouring down rain. And over to Cas. Cas falls into him.)_ What happened to you?

CAS: I was ambushed.

DEAN: Come on into the car. ( _Puts Cas into the back seat and gets back into the car.)_ Who attacked you?

CAS: By John and he had some followers.

DEAN: I never saw anyone else but him over there.

CAS: They had just arrived. They're not pleased you two have disappeared. We need to get out of this state, Dean. They're tracking you as we speak. And I can tell you and Sam are in no condition to defend yourselves. ( _Dean starts driving again and speeds off.)_

 **BUNKER 8 P.M.**

 _(Inside the bunker Dean helps Sam to his bed and lays him down. Sam almost instantly goes to sleep. Cas walks in as Dean starts to leave.)_

CAS: How bad is he?

DEAN: He's got a slight fever I do not like. Means there's an infection somewhere in his body. I injected an antibiotic hopefully will clear that up.

CAS: I'd heal him if I could.

DEAN: I know you would. But you got to get yourself better first. ( _Cas nods yes as they both walk out.)_ Wanna beer Cas? ( _Dean walks into the kitchen.)_

CAS: Why not. Might help who knows. ( _Dean smiles with a small laugh and hands him a bottle. Cas takes it and opens it.)_ So how are you feeling?

DEAN: Still getting the headaches if that's what you're asking. ( _They both sit down on the sofa.)_

CAS: There's a new tablet out there. I come a crossed it before I got ambushed.

DEAN: What kind of a tablet?

CAS: It's the knights of hell tablet. Crowley found somewhere. It's where he's getting his extra power from. We thought it was an ancient demon. In essence it is not from the angle we were contemplating.

DEAN: So what you're telling me there was more than one tablet out there than the angle and demon tablet.

CAS: Far as I know that one is it. It could be the reasons for your sharp headaches. ( _Dean nods yes.)_

DEAN: So all we need is Crowley.

CAS: I wouldn't summon him till Sam is at least healed up including myself.

DEAN: All I gotta do is tying him up again.

CAS: That won't work unless you have a spell to prevent the ability. And I'm also concerned that you may still have elements in you to the knights of hell.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas.)_ What are you saying?

CAS: He could pull you back in.

DEAN: If he knows what's good for him he won't. He can't handle me.

CAS: Yeah then he'll kill you.

DEAN: Not if I get him first. ( _Drinks from his beer and stands up.)_ I'm turning in Cas. You should try to rest too. There's a spare bedroom past Sam's if you want it. ( _Cas sits there as Dean walks to his bedroom.)_

 **11:30 A.M.**

 _(Dean walks into the kitchen and sees Cas stretched out on the Sofa. Cas hears him and sits up.)_

DEAN: ( _Turing the coffee pot on.)_ Sam been up yet?

CAS: I haven't heard him come through. ( _Dean walks to Sam's room and opens the door and over to his bed.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Gently shakes him.)_ Sammy? Wake up. ( _Sam weakly looks at him.)_ Hey, you ok?

SAM: ( _Sleepily.)_ Yeah I think so. What time is it?

DEAN: We all over slept. Guess we needed it. ( _Sam tries sitting up and cringes in pain.)_ Here let me help you. ( _Gets him to sit up.)_ Need some pain pills?

SAM: Yeah.

DEAN: ( _Grabs them off the dresser.)_ Here take those. ( _Hands him the bottle of pills and water bottle. Sam opens the bottle of pills gets three out and takes them.)_ Come on. I'll make you some breakfast.

SAM: I'm not really hungry Dean. I just woke up.

DEAN: You'll be awake once they're done.

SAM: Its almost lunch anyway.

DEAN: Fine I'll make lunch. ( _Dean helps Sam out of bed and they both walk into the living room. Cas is sitting on the recliner and notices them.)_

CAS: How you feeling Sam?

SAM: Like I have been run over otherwise I'm good.

CAS: Come here Sam. ( _Sam walks over to him. Dean walks into the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. Cas touches Sam's side staring at his ribs.)_ You have two broken ribs but they're not shifted anywhere. _(Dean looks their way.)_ Dean's wrap is helping. They'll heal on their own just fine. ( _Dean walks over to them and sits down on the sofa.)_

DEAN: So he'll live.

CAS: He wasn't dying Dean.

DEAN: Figure of speech, Cas. ( _Looks up at Sam.)_ Sit down before you fall down Sam. ( _Sam slowly sits on the sofa.)_ Cas informed us of a new little problem we got.

SAM: What problem?

DEAN: There's a new tablet out there.

SAM: I know. I almost forgot about it. I saw a grafting of it at Johns house in his study. It's the Knight of Hell tablet.

DEAN: When were you going to tell me?

SAM: Dean he was working me to the bone. Then he started beating me I couldn't till I saw you again, then you rushed us out of there.

CAS: Was there anything else with the drawing?

SAM: Maybe location I didn't have time to dig too much. How you find out about it?

CAS: By chance really. But he suddenly had a lot of his followers show up. Crowley's getting his power from the tablet through a spell he has.

DEAN: Then we need to go back there and find out what or where the spell is to reverse the effect.

SAM: Who says we have to go back? ( _Cas and Dean look at him.)_

DEAN: What? ( _Sam walks over to the conference table and grabs a folded piece of paper.)_

SAM: When we got his. ( _Hands it to Dean he opens it and looks at it.)_

DEAN: What is this?

SAM: The spell to the tablet. It's a deactivating spell to the tablet. Only problem is, is finding it or getting from Crowley.

DEAN: Now that sounds like all fun and games.

SAM: Hardly.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas.)_ So all I need to do is get Crowley here, and get him to talk.

CAS: And if he doesn't.

DEAN: Then we'll kill him. ( _Cas stares at him.)_ What?

CAS: He's behind you.

DEAN: What?

CROWLEY: Hello darlings. Miss me?

DEAN: ( _Turns around to face him.)_ Crowley you rotten son of….

CROWLEY: Ah ah, you need to be nice to me, Dean. Or the consequences can be very disastrous!

DEAN: What are you talking about?

CROWLEY: You dear friend. There's a little token inside your soul. That I can very much easily control. ( _Sam stares at Dean in concern.)_

CAS: You lay a hand on him Crowley so help me!

CROWLEY: ( _Staring at the floor.)_ So help you what? All I have to do is snap my fingers and you go bye byes.

DEAN: What the hell do you want?

CROWLEY: Preferably if I had my way, you're body on a stick like a shish cabob. Being the human bit of me won't allow it I want to make a deal.

DEAN: A deal with you? Forget it. ( _Starts to walk into the kitchen. Suddenly he collapses with a severe pain in his head.)_

SAM: Dean! ( _Tries to go over to him, he suddenly gets flung into against the wall and held there. He cringes in pain. Cas attempts to get to Crowley, Crowley snaps his fingers Cas disappears.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Walks over to Sam.)_ Sam my boy. You know I didn't mean to put you through the ringer out at that farm.

SAM: ( _In pain staring at him.)_ What? _(Dean glares over at him, through his pain.)_

CROWLEY: I just needed to see how much you stand. I was testing you and I must say you did really, really well. I was impressed.

SAM: It was all you?

CROWLEY: You sound disappointed. If you'd seen me as I am you'd turned away and I'd never seen what you're truly made of. ( _Sam stares at the floor.)_ And Dean put those thoughts back in your head. You're in no condition to take me on.

BOBBY: You free them now Crowley! ( _Crowley looks toward the voice and notices who it is. Dean and Sam notice and stare in shock.)_

CROWLEY: You?! You're dead!

BOBBY: Not anymore! Now are you going to leave my two boys alone or am I going to have to take it out of your ass?!

CROWLEY: You have no power over me!

CAS: ( _Standing behind Bobby.)_ But I do! ( _Starts reading off a piece of paper the spell that deactivates Crowley's power. He screams out.)_

CROWLEY: What have you done?! ( _Cringes over in like pain.)_ You've taken the power of the tablet away! How are you doing this.

BOBBY: Oh you mean this tablet. ( _Holds up the tablet to the knights of hell. Bobby throws it down and the tablet breaks.)_

CROWLEY: You bloody fool! Look what you done! ( _Crowley disappears, Sam collapses to the floor. Dean stands up and rushes over to him.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Sam weakly looks at Dean with blood coming out of his mouth.)_ Sammy you stay with me ok? ( _Cas walks over to him.)_

CAS: Dean. ( _Dean looks up at him.)_ Allow me. ( _Cas touches Sam's forehead and Sam becomes healed. Dean hugs Sam as Bobby walks up behind them.)_

BOBBY: You two idgits are always getting yourselves into trouble you know that? ( _Dean and Sam stand up. Dean gives Bobby a hug. Bobby returns the favor.)_

SAM: You here to stay?

BOBBY: For awhile to make sure you two idgits stay out of trouble.

DEAN: Really? You're not just pulling our leg?

BOBBY: When would I steer you wrong? ( _Dean nods yes. Cas looks at them.)_

CAS: I got to get these pieces burned. I'll be back in a few days. ( _He disappears.)_

BOBBY: You boys have anything a man can drink around here? ( _Sam and Dean smiles and Dean heads to the fridge.)_

DEAN: I got it. ( _Gets a beer and walks back over to Bobby handing it to him.)_ How long do you we got you for, Bobby.

BOBBY: For a while. So you two need to get me up to speed on what's all been going down.

DEAN: Well first you better sit down. It's going to be a long story. ( _Dean starts telling him all that's happened as they all sit down. Bobby listens intently then he yells out you what? Dean stares at the floor and back at him.)_ Can I continue? _(Bobby nods to go ahead and Dean continues.)_

 **THE END..**


End file.
